


Estirpe

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Futaba Sara Shelly, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drabble Collection, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Omega Tachibana Wato, Romance, Wives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: No hay nada mejor para reconocer cada defecto que verlo reflejado en una pequeña versión de ti misma
Relationships: Sherlock | Futaba Sara Shelly/Tachibana Wato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Estirpe

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que antes puse que esto es una colección de drabble, pero la verdad es que solo es un drabble y un pequeño OneShot que solo supera las mil palabras por poquito, y la verdad es que ahora no puedo extenderlo y darle forma, así que aquí está. Por cierto, estas dos cositas no tienen relación la una con la otra, son solo escenas aleatorias :D

**I**

—¿Papá? ¡Papá! —Sherlock se despertó de repente, tan concentrada estaba que no podía saber cuánto tiempo Paris había estado llamándola. La miró despacio, su niña heredó su buen sentido de la moda, pero le gustaba pensar que era un padre responsable, así que no estaba contenta con esa clase de atuendo.

—¿Has pedido permiso? —su niña, aunque tenía ya catorce años, asintió. Sherlock levantó una ceja, no recordaba haber tenido esa conversación con Wato. Pero el dulce y travieso rostro de Paris se mostraba tan convencido que solo le hizo creer en ello.

—Se lo pedí esta mañana, de todas formas solo iremos a comer —dijo, mirándola con sus brillantes ojos.

—Sabes que ambas seremos castigadas si mientes —advirtió, sentándose correctamente. Su celular no estaba a la vista. Su cachorro asintió, agitando sus largos cabellos castaños, digna y preciosa herencia de su madre.

—Papá, te lo suplico… Ellos vendrán en cualquier momento —intentó rogar, pero Sherlock seguía buscando su celular. Llamar a Wato era más seguro, no iba a arriesgarse y ser castigada por trigésima quinta vez en dos semanas.

—¿De cuántos Omega hablamos? —se detuvo un momento para mirar el furioso escarlata en el rostro de su pequeña Alfa.

—¡Papá! —Pero nada que dijera podría disminuir la secreta diversión de Sherlock, quien ahora buscaba debajo de la mesa en el centro—. N-no hay ninguno, solo somos dos Alfa y tres Beta —intentó aclarar, pero aún estaba sonrojada—. En la escuela solo hay diez Omega, y una de ellas es V… nosotros solo iremos a comer —señaló de nuevo, Sherlock detuvo su búsqueda.

—Sí, Virgil mencionó algo de eso —soltó un resoplido, ese tonto celular no aparecía y la persuasión de Paris estaba funcionando. En realidad a ella no le molestaba que saliera, era una joven Alfa que sabía lo suficiente para salir indemne de cualquier problema, además de inteligente como el diablo, sin embargo sus dudas se debían precisamente a eso. Se parecía demasiado a Sherlock, ¿y cómo iba a confiar en su pequeña traicionera versión?

—Entonces ¿puedo irme ya? —Rendida y devuelta en el sofá, la mujer miró a la chica fijamente. Sabía que con el tiempo Paris aprendía sus trucos para utilizarlos como a su alma de adolescente más le convenga… pero aún había muchas cosas que debía aprender.

Extendió la mano hacia ella.

Esperó un segundo, luego dos, para el tercero Paris ya estaba hurgando en su pequeño bolso. Recibió su preciado celular. Un parpadeo después llegó un mensaje de su esposa.

« **No puede ir, aún no ha limpiado su habitación.**

 **W.** »

—Ve, llama si lo necesitas —recibió agradablemente el abrazo de Paris y luego la vio partir casi corriendo. Sherlock no iba a interponerse en su primera cita, no podría estar del todo de acuerdo, pero se veía tan feliz. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar el regaño de Wato cuando regresara de hacer las compras junto a Virgil.

De todas formas iba a recibir una buena reprimenda cuando se enterara lo que había sucedido con su último experimento.

**II**

Los platos resonaron contra la mesa, luego los vasos y los tazones, eran solo un par de ellos pero aun parecían una docena. Sherlock tembló cuando la bandeja en las manos de Wato fue azotada contra la mesa de la cocina.

Debió preguntarlo de otra forma.

Pero no importa cuánto el pensamiento girara en su mente, lo había arruinado en mil maneras distintas y más bien nada que mucho podría hacer para remediarlo. O al menos, nada que consiguiera una solución en poco tiempo. Sus primeros intentos de disculpa terminaron con un monólogo de una y casi dos horas sobre la responsabilidad, el amor, el respeto y sobre todo la supervivencia. Ni siquiera pudo hablar tres palabras seguidas antes de cada explosión.

Sí, su intención no fue planteada desde el mejor ángulo. Bien, lo hizo desde el peor. Aun así, ¿era mucho pedir un poco de crédito por haber pedido permiso en lugar de perdón? Eso debía decir bastante a su favor, amaba a su esposa y respetaba cada opinión sobre su relación, pero las niñas eran de ambas; cuando las tres estaban de acuerdo, lo más lógico era que hubiera aceptado su ayuda en el caso sin tener que dar explicaciones.

Sin embargo, ahí seguía.

Wato estaba furiosa y nada había en el mundo para calmarla. Cualquier intento de disculpa era frustrado con miradas asesinas o amenazas de divorcio. Pero amaba a su esposa, como tal intentaría que las cosas salieran lo mejor posible. Para empezar, se obligó a comer. El caso se mantenía activo, comer estaba en los más bajos eslabones de cosas por hacer, especialmente si no contaba con la ayuda de Virgil, que solo debía escabullirse un poco hasta alcanzar una pequeña perdida nota en un lugar casi súper secreto, de todas formas, lo hizo.

Comió hasta el último arroz. Sin perderse en cada bocado de la menor reacción en Wato, evaluando la situación e intentando, si todavía era posible ese día, encontrar el perdón antes de que las niñas llegarán de su excursión y recibieran el mismo trato, ya que también hicieron su parte al insistir en cuanto Sherlock les habló sobre la posibilidad.

—Supongo que podría hacerlo yo misma.

—Hazlo. —Sherlock alcanzó a esconder un suave temblor, solo una vez aquella voz fue usada con tanta frialdad, mientras le apuntaba con un arma e intentaba jalar del gatillo.

La habitación estaba inundada hasta el techo de un aroma irritante a melocotones verdes. Demasiado acostumbrada a los melocotones dulces, con cada minuto expuesta a ese ambiente, la detective se encontraba más dispuesta a arreglar las cosas. No podía luchar tanto tiempo contra su parte Alfa, que lentamente desplazaba el caso en pos de solucionar la situación con su Omega.

—Me llevaré el botiquín, pero no ayudará mucho si me quedo atrapada. Te llamaré desde el hospital si debo pasar la noche ahí —dijo, con toda la tranquilidad de la que era capaz. Le gustaba pensar que estaba exagerando, pero conocía bien los riesgos, tendría suerte de salir con vida, de todas formas…—; Tienes razón, si es muy peligroso para mi sola, ir con V lo es aun más. —Dejó los palillos a un lado, no estaba mintiendo, pero sin lugar a dudas aunque peligroso, tener a Virgil a su lado, tanto como podría complicar las cosas (una posibilidad que se aseguraría no cumplir) también facilitaría el asunto a tal grado que solo haría falta una llamada para concluir el caso.

Al escuchar un tenue suspiro de Wato, finalmente vio la tempestad ceder un poco al mirar los hombros relajarse.

—¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo yo? Soy más pequeña que tú y sé lo que debes buscar. —Sherlock evitó la mirada de Wato, ¡cómo si no hubiera pensado en eso! Quizá su doctora tendría un poco más de espacio para maniobrar en el pequeño hueco, pero aun estaría muy lejos de ser lo ideal y maldición si fuera capaz de poner en tal peligro a la madre de sus hijas.

—No es suficiente, lo sabes —respondió con suave voz, no quería regresar a los gritos del inicio.

—¿Por qué no haces que el señor Kentaro haga una redada?

—¿Un simple oficial para un edificio que no se supone que exista? —Sherlock sonrió con paciencia. Ya no había gritos, pero le molestaba un poco saber que apenas importaban todas las buenas opciones de su Omega, tenía que entrar en el pequeño recóndito hueco sí o sí.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar en medio de estas cosas? —sollozó, Sherlock no podía recordar exactamente cuántas veces había escuchado esa pregunta de su esposa—. Iré contigo de cualquier forma —añadió con decisión—, si no puedo ayudarte trayendo la nota, seguro podré advertirte de los guardias.

Enmudecida, Sherlock pestañeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No expondría a Wato ante un peligro como aquel, y de negar su ayuda seguramente el monólogo sobre la confianza volvería con todo su poder. Tragó, la mirada de resolución exigía respuesta.

—¿Las niñas?

—La señora Hatano puede ayudarnos con Virgil, es una emergencia, ella lo entenderá. Kendall y Paris ya no necesitan una niñera cuidándolas todo el tiempo. —Sherlock asintió al mismo tiempo que se tragaba un suspiro. Supo en ese instante que no habría más palabras para hacerla retroceder, mucho menos para dejarle ir con V.

Asintió de nuevo, sintiéndose derrotada, amaba el sabor de la aventura cuando estaba acompañada de Wato, pero eran casos como estos, donde la pregunta se encontraba en qué momento el peligro saltaría a sus caras y no solo si lo haría, que la preocupación por su esposa tocaba límites a los cuales nunca sentiría el gusto de explorar.

No obstante, la respuesta fue dicha, nada la cambiaría y tampoco es como si pudiera rechazar este resultado. Esta vez asintió con firmeza, sabiendo que igualmente existía la posibilidad de necesitar un hospital, el consuelo estaba en que tendría a su lado a la única Omega capaz de hacerle cambiar la mitad de sus planes y _casi_ (palabra usada solo para no perder los escombros de su orgullo) obligarle a aceptar lo que en inicio menos deseaba.

La miró sonreír, el dulce aroma a melocotones y chocolate regreso a Sherlock con el más dulce agradecimiento. Wato sabía cuánto poder tenía sobre ella y no dudaba en usarlo a su favor, correspondió a su gesto, no podría haber elegido a alguien mejor para sostener su corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Listo! :D Waaa, no puedo creer que hayas leído esta locura, no sabes cuanto estoy agradecida. Por ahora no puedo decir mucho, si esto te agrada definitivamente escribiré más, por ahora solo fue una espinita que quería sacarme de estas mujeres teniendo a sus propios cachorros :3.
> 
> Pero bueno, me despido, ¡mil gracias por leer! <3
> 
> ¡Te quiero! <3


End file.
